Split Personality
by Dresden-Neville
Summary: When Anakin and his two masters, QuiGon and ObiWan are sent on a new mission in the middle of a desert, things go from bad to worse. Then Anakin falls slowly ill....with no ordinary sickness. A test of strength and love can only prevail. Review, no slas
1. Default Chapter

Please Review. I hope you enjoy another Anakin, Obi-Wan  
and Qui-Gon story. Hopefully this will be good, like my other  
one.  
  
Thoughts are suppossed to be in bold. I have no idea if it will  
work though!  
  
Chapter 1-  
  
Talk about home, Anakin thought as he stared at the endless  
miles of dirt and rocky terrain in front of him. His masters  
were behind him, discussing the mission they were on. He was  
suppossed to be listening, but his thoughts kept getting the  
better of him.  
  
When the chatter behind him finished, Anakin drove his attention  
back to where he was. Anakin swallowed nervously when he saw Qui-  
Gon's amused expression and Obi-Wan's...less happy one.  
  
"Anakin, you're on this mission, too. I would strongly advise  
you to listen," Obi-Wan said sternly.  
  
"Yes master," Anakin said apologetically.  
  
"Good. Now listen this time. I'll sum it up for you. The place  
where we are trying to find is in the dirt."  
  
"In the dirt."  
"Yes."  
  
"As in under the ground."  
"Yes."  
  
"So we are going to be walking like a chicken with our head cut  
off, looking for a place in the scorching heat."  
"If you want to put it that way...yes."  
  
"So..you're say-"  
  
Obi-Wan cut him off in annoyance. "Anakin take a breath and  
listen. You ask too many questions!"  
  
Anakin immediatly shut his mouth and grinned. Obi-Wan smiled and  
cleared his throat. They both looked to Qui-Gon who was staring  
off in the distance.  
  
"And you tell me to pay attention," Anakin muttered playfully.  
  
They both chuckled a bit before Qui-Gon turned and smiled.  
"You two through bickering?"  
  
"Yes," the two younger ones said in unison.  
  
"Good, come on we'd better start. It seems to be cooling off a  
bit."  
  
Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan started off but Anakin said, " Don't you  
think you're forgetting something?"  
  
The two other jedi looked at their apprentice but it was Qui-Gon  
who answered," No...why Ani?"  
  
Anakin sighed and said," Have you forgotten that we're going  
through a desert and that it is very, very hot until the sun  
goes down all the way?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well we'll die of heat stoke if we go out there without  
protection. I grew up in a desert so...here."  
  
Anakin tore three strips of cloth off a spare cloak in his pack.  
He poured water from his canteen on them and handed Qui-Gon and  
Obi-Wan one and kept one for himself.  
  
"Tie those around your head. To keep you from passing out."  
  
They did as he said and when they were on Obi-Wan smiled and  
said," Very good Anakin. At least your brain isn't where your  
thoughts are."  
  
Anakin frowned. "Wait a minute..you-"  
  
Qui-Gon smiled. "Yes we know. We just wanted to see if you were  
thinking, let's go."  
  
As he followed his masters Anakin let out a breath. He could  
hear them conversing quietly and laughing. Anakin smiled as he  
listened to them. After all that was a pretty good one. He  
almost fell for it.  
  
Well at least I've learned something today, Anakin thought,  
Never underestimate your masters.  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!  
PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
There's the first chapter.....more to come. If you have any  
thing you'd like to see, I am WELCOME TO SUGGESTION!!! 


	2. ch 2

Thanks for the reviews.  
  
Kynstar- You are awesome!! Thanks!  
  
shina937- Thanks! Hope you enjoy my other chapters!  
  
Chapter 2-  
  
The sun had already begun to go down when Qui-Gon had decided they  
stop for the night. Anakin, who was feeling on the verge of collapse,  
whole-heartedly agreed. Obi-Wan nodded, looking very burnt.  
  
So here they sat shivering in the coldness of the desert. They ate a  
small dinner and sat back. Qui-Gon started to meditate and Obi-Wan  
closed his eyes, falling asleep. Anakin stayed awake wanting more than  
nothing to find this place they were looking for.  
  
They had walked all day long with no clue as to where to find this  
underground place. They had stopped for many breaks under rare trees  
that seemed to pop up whenever needed. Their water was almost out,  
even though they were suppossed to have found this....hideout by now.  
  
Anakin sighed and snuggled more inside his cloak. He glanced out into  
the desert when something caught his eye. A steel looking wall stood  
in the desert. Anakin blinked but the structure didn't go away.  
Looking at his masters, Anakin slowly crept away. As he got closer he  
kept hoping it wasn't fake or his mind playing tricks on him. A few  
minutes later Anakin was right in front of it.  
  
He reached out his hand and his hand met the coldness of the steel  
wall. Anakin smiled and turned around to go back and tell his masters  
but a noise of someone breathing stopped him.  
  
Anakin turned around and his eyes went wide. A blackened shadow  
hovered where he had just been standing. Anakin slowly backed away,  
but the shadow followed. It spoke to him in a husky child-like voice.  
  
"I am so sorry friend, but you shall find doom."  
  
Anakin was then engulfed in black smoke and he coughed as it went down  
his windpipe. Stars floated in his eyes and he fell to his knees. As  
soon as Anakin felt darkness coming the smoke stopped. Anakin looked  
up but the shadow had disappeared. Instead a woman was there looking  
very worried.  
  
"Are you alright? Did the smoke...did it get you, too?"  
  
Anakin coughed and said," My name is Anakin."  
  
The woman sighed.  
"You're one of the jedi aren't you. Where's the others?"  
  
Anakin pointed and stood up with the help of her hand.  
She peered into his face and said," Did it get you?"  
  
Anakin nodded and she trembled. She squeezed him in a hug and said in  
anguish," I'm so sorry dear child. Dear spirits why...why one so  
young?"  
  
Anakin pulled away and said," What are you talking about?"  
  
The woman looked at him and said," My name is Lin. Come let's go get  
your friends and I'll explain."

"So you're telling me that some shadow has been making people sick?"  
  
"Yes," Lin answered softly to Obi-Wan," Deathly ill. So far it has  
only been adults no younger children have been infected by it...until  
now."  
  
Qui-Gon looked up. "Until now? What do you mean?"  
  
Anakin swallowed and muttered," I was...I'm that..child."  
  
Qui-Gon looked to him and Obi-Wan's face showed worry and fear.  
The latter looked at Lin and said," Please tell us what this sickness  
does."  
  
Lin looked at them in honest pain.  
"Alright..I reluctantly tell you..for your own safety."  
  
DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNN!!!!!!  
TBC................... 


	3. ch 3

Not much to say...although..er...nothing belongs to me except  
characters you don't recognize..and of course the plot belongs to me.  
WARNING!!!!!!!  
LATER CHAPTERS WILL CAUSE FOR RAISE IN RATING!!  
THIS IS JUST THE BEGINNING,NOT TOO BAD YET!!!!  
  
Chapter 3-  
  
"This disease..this horrible illness kills its victim fast. One day  
the unfortunate person has a mild fever, maybe symptoms of a cold. The  
next day they could be dead."  
  
Anakin went white. "Dead..just like that!"  
  
Lin nodded gravely and conitnued.  
"Sometimes it will makes its keeper suffer. A few times it was like  
the person had a split personality. They would be themself one minute  
then the next....well you'll have to see. Come on follow me and thanks  
for coming."  
  
She led them inside the steel structure. The sight that came to them  
shocked the jedi. Obi-Wan even gasped a little out loud.  
  
Hundreds of people, adults or elderly ones lay moaning, crying,  
yelling in pain. Children of all ages and adults who hadn't got sick  
were running around caring for the bedridden ones. Lin turned to the  
jedi.  
  
"This is what they usually start off like."  
  
She motioned for them to follow and Qui-Gon went first. Obi-Wan pushed  
Anakin ahead of him, so he was in the middle. Anakin looked up at Obi-  
Wan, confused at first. Was Obi-Wan scared? Then he realized that some  
of the patients were starting to try to grab them, for their help.  
  
A woman, maybe in her early thirties grabbed at Anakin. His first  
instinct was to pull back but then he looked into her eyes. Sadness  
and pain echoed through. Anakin smiled reassuringly before someone  
pulled him back. The woman made a small smile before laying back  
again.  
  
They came into a small room between the one they left and the one they  
were about to enter. Lin, the jedi, and a man were the only ones in  
there. The man left through the door they had come in and Lin spoke.  
  
"Look ahead, through this window."  
  
Qui-Gon looked first, then Obi-Wan. When Anakin went to look Lin made  
a move as to stop him, but Obi-Wan held her back. Anakin looked  
through and closed his eyes. It was horrible. Some were tied up with  
chains to prevent them from moving. Others wore a facial expression of  
pure evil, while some yelled rude things and spat. Others were doing  
things to theirself that shouldn't be done.  
  
Anakin turned away and whispered," What..why are they like that?"  
  
Lin looked at him. "Those are the people that have it worst. They  
get..it seems like they have another person inside them, like they are  
possessed. Can you help us?"  
  
For the first time Lin looked afraid and hopeless. Qui-Gon stepped  
forward and laid a hand on her thin shoulder.  
  
"We will do everything in our power. Everthing."  
  
Obi-Wan then said evenly," That doesn't mean that we will succeed. We  
don't want to give you false hope. After all our padawan is infected,  
too."  
  
Obi-Wan glanced at Anakin. Obi-Wan knew Qui-Gon was afraid for their  
apprentice. Heck, he sure was. After seeing all those people, what's  
happening to them who wouldn't be. Qui-Gon's voice came back to him.  
  
"Very well. We shall get some rest and meet you in the late morning."  
  
"Alright. Thank Qui-Gon Jinn, Obi-Wan," Lin said. Then she turned to  
Anakin," I'm sorry Anakin, but we will help you, I promise. Don't be  
afraid, little one."  
  
Anakin nodded not trusting his throat. Lin gave him a brief hug and  
left. The jedi too, left and went back to their camp. Qui-Gon went to  
his appentice and kneeled down by the twelve year old. Fear showed  
bright on the youths face. Obi-Wan kneeled by Qui-Gon.  
  
Anakin looked at his masters. This was only his third mission, he  
didn't want to die. Without even saying anything, Anakin knew that his  
masters knew what he was feeling.  
  
Anakin fell into Qui-Gon's hug and he heard Obi-Wan say,"It's okay  
Ani, you're going to be fine."  
  
Anakin refused to let the tears come. He was a jedi, not a wimp. After  
awhile they went to sleep. Anakin tossed and turned, a fever already  
making itself present by the sweat on his forehead. 


	4. ch 4

Hey, thanks for the reviews..here's chapter 4..sorry for  
the wait.  
  
Chapter 4-  
  
Qui-Gon woke up. At first he didn't realize why, but when  
he woke up a bit more he could feel someone in distress.  
Qui-gon looked toward Obi-Wan who had just woken up.  
  
"Qui-Gon?" Obi-Wan looked confused.  
  
Qui-Gon stood up and walked toward Anakin. His spirits  
dropped when he saw Anakin shivering, despite the heat of  
the morning. He put a hand to his apprentices forehead as  
Obi-Wan came beside his, pulling on a robe.  
  
"How high is it master?"  
  
"Too high," came the sullen reply.  
  
Obi-Wan sighed. What were they going to do? Lin had said  
that this disease was fatal. Qui-Gon kneeled down and  
picked up the young boy. Anakin grunted and opened his  
eyes. Anakin swallowed as he glanced into his masters'  
face.  
  
"Master..its begun hasn't it?"  
"Shh..don't talk. Just rest Ani."  
"But..-"  
"No buts, your fever is high."  
  
Anakin closed his eyes, falling asleep again. Obi-Wan  
grabbed their things as they headed toward The  
Underground Palace, as Lin had called. Lin was outside,  
rubbing her hands over her tired face. She looked up when  
they appeared before her and sighed.  
  
"I'm so sorry, bring him in. I've already got a bed ready  
for him."  
  
Qui-Gon followed close behind her and asked," How is it  
this morning?"  
  
Lin didn't look at him as she spoke.  
"We've had ten deaths, seven last night and three this  
morning. The three were ones with the milder cases. The  
seven..we think they killed theirselves."  
  
"Killed themselves," Obi-Wan said," How?"  
  
Lin stopped and turned around. Her face was a mask of  
inner fury.  
  
"If you haven't forgotten these are people! People with  
feelings! People who are doomed to die, who sometimes  
don't even know their own name. They are stuck, chained  
to a bed with no hope and no idea what's happening to  
them!" she finished off.  
  
Obi-Wan closed his eyes for a moment. When he opened them  
Lin was still staring at him.  
  
"I'm truely sorry. That's not..how I meant the ques-"  
  
"Well..don't finish it!" she said breaking his sentence.  
  
Obi-Wan bowed his head and Lin turned to Qui-Gon. With a  
flourish of her hand she pointed out Anakin's bed and  
went off. Qui-Gon layed his ailing padawan down and  
turned to Obi-Wan. Before he could say a word Obi-Wan  
help up a hand.  
  
"I know, I know. I'm sorry, I should've kept my mouth  
shut, but it crossed my mind that Anakin can turn into  
one of those cases and kill himself. Have you forgotten  
that he's a jedi that can use the force?"  
  
Qui-Gon sat on the edge of the bed with his face in his  
hands. Obi-Wan felt guilty at his rough tone, but he was  
a master, too. He wasn't a little padawan anymore. Obi-  
wan didn't say anything for a moment then abruptly said,"  
Qui-Gon what are we going to do to help?"  
  
Once more the older jedi was interrupted.  
  
"You can help by giving meds and water to patients.  
Chatting with them, getting their spirits back up."  
  
Obi-Wan turned toward the voice and there was the most  
beautiful girl he had ever seen. She smiled a bit and  
stuck out her hand.  
  
"My name's Kira. You must be Obi-Wan Kenobi."  
  
Obi-Wan smiled and replied," Nice to meet you, Kira."  
"Pleasure's all mine."  
  
Obi-Wan cleared his throat and she blinked.  
"Right," she said back in her brisk tone," I'll show you  
the ropes, and help you until you get use to it."  
  
"Thank you, and what about Qui-Gon?"  
  
Qui-Gon stood up and briefly shook hands with Kira. She  
smiled and said,"Nice to meet you Qui-Gon, but Lin is  
going to go with you."  
  
She glanced down at Anakin and her smiled faded a little.  
She looked to both of them and spoke quietly.  
  
"I am sorry for your friend. He is so young, it is quite  
unusual."  
  
Qui-Gon nodded his thanks and set off to find Lin. Obi-  
wan followed Kira toward an old man, who was sleeping  
soundly.  
She made sure he was breathing alright and tucked in and  
comfortable. While she made some rounds she began  
explaining what to do to him.  
  
Obi-Wan listened with full attention but thoughts kept  
creeping up into his head. Like how beautiful she was,  
the endless caring that made her heart. Her great  
personality and the way she walked. Kira looked at him  
and smiled the most gorgeous smile he had ever recieved.  
  
"Do you have all that?"  
"Yes I'm pretty sure, but if-"  
  
"Yes, if you ever have a question just ask me."  
  
Another smile.  
Obi-Wan smiled back in return as she handed him some  
supplies. He started with a woman who was wide awake,  
listening to them.  
  
'How are you?" he asked her soothingly.  
  
She snorted and said," Sonny, you had better watch out  
yourself."  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked quizzically.  
  
She leaned toward him.  
"It's obvious she's stolen your heart. Stop wasting time  
and tell her. Goodness knows we need some action around  
here!"  
  
Obi-Wan frowned as she cackled. She patted him on the  
back as he gave her the meds. As he stood up he glanced  
another look as Kira. She caught his eye and smiled and  
went back to work.  
  
Obi-Wan just about smiled back when he caught the old  
lady looking at him, smiling. He huffed and went to the  
next person.  
He wasn't falling for any Kira. He had work to do.  
  
Kira..was..Kira..beautiful Kira..and her pretty smile.  
Obi-Wan sighed in content as he thought about all the  
wonderful things he and Kira could do in the future.  
  
THERE WE GO!!!!! BLAST OFF!!!!!!  
Okay here's some algebra for you!!  
  
New Chapter Lots New reviews = More chapters and happy  
writer  
  
New Chapter Less New reviews = More chapters and sad  
writer  
  
HeHeHeHeHe HaHaHaHaHaHaHa HoHoHoHoHoHo!!!!!! 


	5. ch 5

Hey......er..not much to say here........except  
for sorry for the wait!!  
  
Chapter 5-  
  
A week had passed and there had been fourty-seven more  
deaths. So far, no one else had gotten sick. Anakin had  
steadily gotten worse and Qui-Gon was afraid. What were  
they going to do? Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon had showed no  
signs of getting this plague, but Qui-Gon had noticed  
Obi-Wan coughing a lot.  
  
He also noticed that his former apprentice was spending  
a lot of time with Kira. Qui-Gon saw that everytime they  
were together both would have faint blushes on their  
cheeks and smile. Qui-Gon smiled when he remembered  
first confronting Obi-Wan on the issue.  
  
FLASHBACK!!!!!!!  
  
Obi-Wan came in the supply room after receiving a  
message that his master wanted to see him for a moment.  
He saw Qui-Gon standing by the window and closed the  
door. Qui-Gon turned around and said," I've noticed that  
Kira seems to have catched your eye."  
  
Obi-Wan blinked. That was the last thing he had expected  
Qui-Gon to say. He ran a hand through his hair and tried  
to say as truthfully as possible that it wasn't  
true..well..no that it wasn't true!  
  
"No, of course not Qui-Gon. Whatever gave you that idea?  
She's just a good person to hang out with."  
  
"Just a good person? I see the way you blush and smile  
every time she looks at you."  
  
Obi-Wan swallowed and said weakly," Master Qui-  
Gon...please!"  
  
Qui-Gon chuckled and put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Go check on Anakin, and by the way, Obi-Wan?"  
"Yes?"  
"You won't get a girl by just smiling and blushing!"  
  
Obi-Wan glared at Qui-Gon's back as the older man left.  
He'd get it alright!  
  
END OF FLASHBACK!!!!!!!!!  
  
Qui-Gon was drawn away from his thoughts by a soft  
groan. He looked down, the rare good feeling gone as he  
gazed at Anakin. The boy looked terrible. He was so pale  
and sweat covered him from head to toe. He looked  
malnourished, even though he was eating what he could.  
  
Putting a hand on Anakin's forehead, Qui-Gon frowned.  
His temperature had risen again. Qui-Gon put a wet cloth  
on Ani's forehead and neck and the boy's eyes popped  
open. A strange glint appeared and Qui-Gon scooted  
closer.  
  
"Ani, it's alright. Just relax."  
"You relax, jerk!" came the reply in a harsh, cracked  
tone.  
  
Lin, who was near gasped and raced over there. She  
grabbed Qui-Gon' muscled arms and wrenched him out of  
the chair.  
  
"Get away from him! He's..gone bad!"  
"What? No this..it..noo!"  
"YES! Listen to me we have to tie him up be-."  
  
She was interrupted when Qui-Gon moved her out of the  
way when Anakin threw a plate of soup at them. Anakin  
stood up and immediatly fell down.  
  
He let out an unearthly growl and said in the same  
voice," Get me up! Now!"  
  
Lin signaled to a couple of men to tie him up. Kira and  
Obi-Wan walked over there to see what was happening. Obi-  
Wan gasped at what he heard, but it had just begun.  
  
The men got near and Anakin didn't do anything. They  
tied his hands and feet together and was about to pick  
him up when Anakin moved to attack them. The men jumped  
back and Anakin signaled the force and a knife as in his  
hand. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan jumped inot action.  
  
While Qui-Gon restrained Anakin, Obi-Wan took the knife  
from his hands and tied the ropes tighter with the  
force. Anakin struggled with all his strength as he  
growled some more and let out timy high-pitched screams.  
Finally he went limp from exhaustion and fainted.  
  
He as taken, by Qui-Gon, to the other room near the  
back. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan stayed for a few minutes and  
when they turned to leave Anakin said weakly,"Master?"  
  
Qui-Gon turned around and said softly," Rest Ani."  
  
Anakin's eyes filled with tears as he said," I'm..so  
sorry. I co-couldn't help i-it."  
  
Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon kneeled back by the bed. Qui-Gon's  
eyes, too filled with tears as he gazed at the chains  
constraining the young one down.  
  
Anakin then said, just as softly," P-please, Master take  
them off."  
  
Obi-Wan answered this time.  
"I'm sorry Ani," he said sincerely," I..we can't. It's  
for eveeryone's safety, including you."  
  
Anakin's expression changed as did his voice.  
"Fine! Don't you worthless bastards!"  
  
Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan left then, sad and depressed.  
  
"Master will Anakin survive?"  
  
Qui-Gon muttered," I don't know Obi-Wan."  
  
Obi-Wan sighed and said,"Master..?"  
"Yes?"  
  
Obi-Wan looked at him with a new light. He smiled and  
said,"I have a great idea..it just might work. I can't  
believe we haven't thought of it earlier!"  
  
Qui-Gon frowned.  
"Well what is it?"  
  
Obi-Wan smiled secretly.  
  
TBC................  
  
REVIEW!! REVIEW!! IT'S THE BEST THING YOU CAN  
DO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Here is some more algebra for you!  
  
Quick, new reviews = Quick, new chapter!! 


	6. ch 6from now oni'll have To change the r...

YEAH!!!! I got reviews!!!!  
  
kynstar- yep! Obi's got a girl!!!  
  
shina937- sorry for the cliffhanger..had do it you  
know!! =D  
  
BDV- THANKS!!!!  
  
Chapter 6-  
  
Obi-Wan, who was still smiling, cleared his throat.  
  
"Ok, here's my idea. It has never failed us before."  
  
Qui-Gon looked at him expectantly and when Obi-Wan  
didn't start up again he said," Well?"  
  
"Bacta ointment, loads of it. We can summerse the  
patients in..for say about a day or more."  
  
Qui-Gon gazed at his former apprentice and nodded his  
head. He, too hadn't thought of that but wasn't quite  
sure it would work. They would need to...  
  
"...use a person as sort of bait. As a tester."  
  
Obi-Wan smiled with this new idea and waited patiently  
for Qui-Gon's opinion. Qui-Gon opened his mouth but  
closed it going through all the pros and cons of using  
bacta.  
  
Finally he spoke. "Where do we get such an enormous  
amount from?"  
  
"Coruscant."  
  
"How do we get all or most of the patients in bacta at  
one time?"  
  
"Lin told me about the large bathing chambers. The  
baths are large enough for at least fifteen to twenty  
people each. There are five baths."  
  
Qui-Gon nodded and then was silent for a moment. He  
kept thinking that something about this plan was..just  
not right.  
  
"How do we get the bacta here...quick enough?" he  
asked.  
  
Obi-Wan sighed and said quietly," I already asked the  
council, the bacta should be here in a day or less."  
  
Qui-Gon turned and exclaimed," What?"  
"I..am sorry but as I am not your padawan anymore, I  
really don't have to ask you what to do. After all  
this is half my mission, too."  
  
Qui-Gon rubbed a weary hand over his face and said,"  
Have you thought this all out? What if this doesn't  
work?"  
  
"There all going to die anyways, Master Qui-Gon. At  
least we can be sure to give them a little hope before  
they go from us forever!"  
  
Qui-Gon closed his eyes.  
"You're right," he said sadly," They're all going to  
die, every last one of them."  
  
Obi-Wan sighed. he knew who Qui-Gon was talking about,  
Anakin. Anakin had no hope of surviving, just like the  
rest of them. Obi-Wan walked over to his master and  
put an arm around the broad shoulders.  
  
Qui-Gon looked to the stars, trying to get his  
emotions under control. This mission was proving a  
difficult one, in all ways imaginable.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Anakin twisted and turned in his chains, making his  
raw wrists bleed some more. Everytime someone came  
near him he growled and spat. Horrible names and words  
poured from his mouth when he shouted at people. Of  
course half the time no one heard him because he was  
in a seperate place, away from people and objects.  
  
He looked horrible, pale, bloody and filthy beyond  
anything. Also he smelled like vomit and urine.  
Everytime Obi-Wan or Qui-Gon entered they had to  
leave. It was too much for them. Not like he cared,  
well not like part of him cared. Half the time it was  
like he wasn't here, it was someone else inside of  
him.  
  
Anakin twisted somemore and tears poured out. His body  
shook with uncontrollable sobs and began yelling.  
  
"OBI-WAN!! MASTER! QUI-GON!1 HELP MEEE! PLEASE!!!"  
  
Anakin shook with fever and chills. He wanted his  
masters. He wanted to see someone before the monster  
came out again. He was so scared, and felt so awful.  
He felt like he was going to die. Just as he was about  
to scream again the door opened.  
  
Anakin took in a deep breath and shut his mouth. Obi-  
Wan entered slowly closely followed by Qui-Gon. They  
closed the door and Anakin lost control of his  
feelings as they undid the chains. He cried and cried  
and yelled with anguish. He clung to Qui-Gon's robes  
and his master help him in his safe arms.  
  
Anakin could feel Obi-Wan doing up his hands and feet  
again. Anakin began to panick.  
  
"No..no please don't! I don't want to...to..-"  
  
Anakin's eyes closed as he went limp. Qui-Gon grew  
worried and said clearly," Anakin? Ani, wake up!"  
  
Anakin didn't wake but instead his body heaved it self  
upwards. He was having a seizure.  
  
"Go get Lin, hurry!" Qui-Gon roared to Obi-Wan, who  
was already going out the door.  
  
Qui-Gon did his best to make sure Anakin wouldn't hurt  
himself, but it wasn't easy. The old master was  
breathing heavily with emotion while he watched a  
trickle of blood come fromthe boy's mouth. As quickly  
as it had begun, the seizure stopped and Lin came  
running in.  
  
She kneeled beside Anakin and said," I'm sorry..but it  
won't be too long now."  
  
"Too long for what?" Obi-Wan asked quietly.  
  
Lin looked up sorrow etched on her face.  
  
"Till he dies," came the sullen reply.  
  
HERE'S ANOTHER CHAPTER!!!!!! HOPE YOU LIKED IT!! 


	7. ch 7sorry so shortbut i couldn't add any...

Thank you so much for the reviews. There's only  
about two or three more chapters left. =(...oh well  
gotta end it sometime.  
  
Chapter 7-  
  
Obi-Wan directed the jedi toward the baths. After their  
encounter with Anakin, a couple hours later they had  
arrived. Lin had a hopeful look on her face and Qui-Gon  
looked worried. Obi-Wan, however felt happy except that  
he hadn't seen Kira in awhile. He looked for her  
everyday and sometimes he'd glimpse at her but...that  
was it.  
  
A male jedi came up to him and Obi-Wan turned away from  
his thoughts.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
The jedi cleared his throat. "It will take an day or two  
to get the bacta completely ready."  
  
Obi-Wan sighed and rubbed a hand over his tired face.  
  
"That's fine..just hurry," he said and the jedi left.  
  
He turned around and sighed again. Everyone seemed to be  
getting worse. Wails could be heard when someone figured  
out someone else had just dies. Screams and crying  
mingled with wails, from the other cases in the other  
room. These people didn't have much time. Time was the  
enemy.  
  
Qui-Gon was walking toward him with a grim expression.  
Obi-Wan looked at him and Qui-gon put a hand on his  
shoulder.  
  
"Have you seen Kira lately?" he asked.  
  
"Not since last week after we went for a break."  
  
They had spent a lot of time together, joking and  
laughing. Talking about their home life and politics.  
Obi-Wan also enjoyed those hours to the last second.  
  
"Why," Obi-Wan asked worriedly.  
  
Qui-Gon steered him toward the direction he had come  
from and led him to one of the rooms that were kept for  
the workers to sleep in. Qui-Gon opened the door and  
pushed Obi-Wan inside. There lay Kira, Lin at her side.  
Kira..Kira was sick. Obi-Wan's brain seemed to freeze as  
Lin and Qui-Gon left.  
  
Kira smiled at him and beckoned him closer. He didn't  
know how but his legs led him to the bed and he sat on  
it. Obi-Wan could feel tears coming to the surface. Kira  
frowned and put a hand to his face.  
  
"Don't cry Obi-Wan..please."  
  
Obi-Wan swallowed.  
"I can't help it, Kira. You..when? When did you get  
sick?"  
  
"Last week. I just put it off as a cold."  
  
Obi-Wan took her hand and kissed it gently. Kira smiled  
and moved over motioning for him to join her on the bed.  
Obi-Wan obliged and as soon as he was settled rolled  
over to meet her face.  
  
"You are beautiful," he said softly," So beautiful."  
  
"Thank you, you are the most womderful person I have  
ever met."  
  
"You'll hold on won't you. You won't give up?"  
  
Kira looked at him seriously.  
"I won't give up. I promise."  
  
Obi-Wan gave a small smile and they lay there for the  
rest of the afternoon, talking and laughing. They were  
truely content even in this dire situation.  
  
TBC...........  
  
PREPARE FOR ANGST YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED 


	8. ch 8 see info inside before story, pleas...

Here's chapter numero 8.  
I'm going to try to sum everything up in two more chapters. This chapter..well is sad. Very sad, in my opinion.  
  
Also, there might be some graphic detail..I don't know yet. So just be prepared. Okay? Hey, please review..for me? =D Hugs and kisses and cookies if you do!!!  
  
Also..THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO HAVE REVIWED!! Free cookies for that. Okay..now on with the story!  
  
Chapter 8-  
  
Obi-Wan woke up to someone nudging him. He blinked until his bleary vision cleared. Kira was asleep in his arms, breathing shallow, but that was to be expected. He turned to look at his awakener.(is that a word?? ;D)  
  
Qui-Gon was there.  
  
"What is it?" he whispered.  
  
"It's ready," Qui-Gon said," They will be taking more serious patients first. i just wanted to let you know."  
  
"Thanks," Obi-Wan said gratefully," How many at a time?"  
  
Qui-Gon shrugged. "As many as they can fit in tub."  
  
Obi-Wan thought for a moment.  
  
"Where's Anakin?"  
  
Qui-Gon smiled a little. He motioned to the door.  
  
"He's out there?"  
  
"Yes..he wanted to see you..before. Just in case," Qui-Gon said in a hushed tone. Obi-Wan licked his lips and carefully unwrapped his arms. Kira stirred but didn't wake. Obi-Wan stood up and gave his old master a hug.  
  
"He'll pull through. After all this is Anakin we're talking about!" "I know," came the reply.  
  
Qui-Gon pulled apart from the hug and Obi-Wan followed him out to where Anakin was.  
  
Anakin was tied with rope and sitting near a wall. He seemed to following something, like a fly with his eyes but as Obi-Wan got closer there wasn't anything there. Anakin's head was tilted to the side and a bit of drool leaked out of his mouth.  
  
When the older jedi knelt by Anakin he looked at them and smiled. Obi-Wan smiled back and gave Anakin an awkward hug. The boy smiled again and his attention was then diverted to the invisible object he was following. Obi-Wan stood up and pulled Qui-Gon up.  
  
"He'll pull through," he said more to comfort himself. Taking a last look at his apprentice he turned back to go to Kira.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
When Obi-Wan closed the door he noticed that Kira was awake. She was looking better and hope flooded Obi-Wan's senses.  
  
He walked over to the bed and laid back down. Kira smiled.  
  
"Hi beautiful," he said," How are you feeling?"  
  
"Better," she said," Obi-Wan?" "Yes?"  
  
Kira bit her lip. She appeared to be nervous and scared. Obi-Wan propped himself on his elbow and asked," What is it?"  
  
"This may be the last time I ever see you," Kira said seriously,"I..like you a lot and before anything happens..will you love me?"  
  
Obi-Wan furrowed his eyebrows in puzzelment. "Love you?"  
  
Kira smiled. "Yes, Obi will you love me. Will you make love to me?"  
  
Obi-Wan sat up. Emotion and the Jedi Code fought each other in his brain. He sat there for a moment and closed his eyes. He reopened them and stared Kira straight in the eye.  
  
"Kira, I will."  
  
Kira smiled as he began to slowly pull off his tunic. She unbuttoned her top and slipped it off. She ran a hand over his muscled chest and tenderly rubbed her breasts. She giggled and he smiled. He took off his boots as she quickly took her skirt off. He was mezmerized by her beauty and wasted no time taking his own bottoms off.  
  
He laid on the bed and pulled her on top of him. They kissed, first sweetly then more and more passionate like. Her hands traveled down his front and he gasped in delight. His hands found her toned bottom and they waited no longer.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
They lay in bed, exhausted yet in bliss. Kira was asleep once again and Obi- Wan stayed awake gently kissing her now and then watching her chest rise and fall with each rare, precious breath. Obi-Wan wished that this moment never would end.  
  
Kira turned over to him and opened her eyes. She smiled softly and he said," Hello, my love."  
  
Tears filled her eyes and Obi-Wan sat up. "What is it?" he whispered.  
  
"I'm dying," Kira said bluntly," I can feel it, Obi-Wan. It's getting harder to breath and I keep getting colder."  
  
Obi-Wan shook his head. "No Kira. You aren't, you are just fine. You promised, you swore!"  
  
"Obi-Wan please.."  
  
"NO! I won't let you. I love you."  
  
She started crying her breath coming in short little gasps. Obi-Wan grabbed her in his arms. He cried silently as she struggled now to breathe.  
  
"I..love you," she gasped out.  
  
They sat there for a few more minutes. The only sound being that of her gasping.  
  
now's not the time to say goodbye  
and i'm not the kind to question why  
well i don't feel very well and it's getting cold as hell  
it won't be the same, can't you tell?  
  
don't leave me alone  
don't leave me on my own  
i'm so afraid  
why can't you stay?  
just don't leave me alone  
how long will my song be wrong?  
  
doing the things i should have known  
only to reap what i have sown  
Jesus, please  
  
don't leave me alone  
don't leave me on my own  
i'm on my knees  
forgive me please  
just don't leave me alone  
how long will my song be wrong?  
  
don't leave me alone  
don't leave me on my own  
i'm so afraid  
why can't you stay?  
just don't leave, don't leave..me alone  
how long will my sone..be...wrong.  
  
Obi-Wan looked down at her strangled gasp. Her eyes were dead, the light in them gone out. He watched her chest, and cried when it didn't move. He rocked her and pulled her more closer.  
  
"I love you, Kira. Be at peace my love," he said tearfully.  
  
Hours later he laid her down and covered her body. He dressed himself and prepared to go save some people from the pain he felt now.  
  
There you have it. The song is "Don't Leave Me Alone by:EXTREME. 


	9. i just love sappy endingsdon't you? ch9

Thank you Kynstar. I'm glad you found it tear jerking as well.  
Well this most likely will be the last chapter..but you never know I just might add another if I get lots of sweet reviews from sweet people like you!!!  
  
Alright, I know enough flattering..hehe....  
  
Chapter 9-  
  
Qui-Gon raced through the chaotic halls. He had heard the grand news. Everyone that recieved the bacta was no longer dying, but was still very sick. Qui-Gon now ran to tell Obi-Wan the good news. As he got to Kira's door, it opened.  
  
Qui-Gon knew instantly by Obi-Wan's face what had happened. Obi-Wan's eyes were bloodshot and puffy and tear stains streaked down his face. Qui-Gon stepped closer and pulled the younger man into a hug.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Obi-wan,"Qui-Gon said quietly," I wish she would've been saved."  
  
"Thank you Master," Obi-Wan said shakily.  
  
Qui-gon held him for a few minutes, much to Obi-Wan's relief. Then he looked Obi-Wan in the face.  
  
"You were right. The bacta has worked, everyone who was sick is out of danger!"  
  
Obi-Wan smiled a bit and replied," That's good. Where is Anakin?" "Sleeping on a bed. At dawn we leave to Coruscant."  
  
Obi-Wan nodded and looked back at the room. He felt Qui-Gon's hand on his shoulder.  
  
"I'll make sure she has a proper funeral. Come on, we should tell Lin."  
  
They left the corridor and spotted Lin. They told her the news and Obi-Wan was once again hugged. Obi-Wan gave his thanks and they went to where Anakin was laying. He wasn't sleeping, but staring at the ceiling.  
  
"Ani?"  
  
Qui-Gon sat in one chair while Obi-Wan took the other. Anakin kept staring at the ceiling. Obi-Wan met Qui-Gon's eyes. Through their bond he felt Qui- Gon's uncertainty. He also felt something else. Anakin's annoyance. Qui-Gon smiled as he felt it, too.  
  
"What is it Anakin, tired of laying about?" Obi-Wan asked amused. Anakin turned his head to them.  
  
"No," he said hoarsely," I'm tired of being here. When are we leaving?"  
  
"Soon," Qui-Gon answered," Just rest."  
  
Anakin locked his gaze with Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan felt a most strangest feeling, like Anakin was seeing through him. Abruptly he blinked and Anakin returned his gaze to the ceiling.  
  
"I'm sorry," he whispered.  
  
Qui-gon looked puzzled and Obi-Wan asked," For what?"  
  
Anakin didn't say another word.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Dawn came fast and soon the Jedi made a fast trip back to the Jedi Temple. There Anakin was admitted to the Healer's Ward and Obi-Wan and Qui-gon rested.  
  
A couple days later while Qui-Gon was sleeping, Obi-wan went to The Room of a Thousand Fountains. He often went here when he felt sad or nervous. It had a calming affect on people and he knew Anakin went here almost all the time.  
  
He sat on his favorite bench and closed his eyes. Kira instantly popped into his mind along with fresh tears. He opened his eyes to wipe away the tears when he detected a some one in here with him. Sure enough Anakin soon appeared, having spotted Obi-Wan sat down beside him.  
  
Obi-Wan felt a little embarrassed about crying but Anakin seem to take no notice. Suddenly something he had forgotten about sprung into his senses.  
  
"Yesterday, why did you say you were sorry?"  
  
Anakin looked at him, his eyes shiny with unshed tears. Obi-Wan stayed silent.  
  
"I knew about Kira. I know she..died right in your arms that day."  
  
Obi-Wan looked away as some tears leaked through again. This time he didn't bother to wipe them off. Anakin sniffed and cleared his throat.  
  
"When I was sick, I know I hurt you guys, but you don't know what it was like. Everything, all emotions came pouring to me. It was over- whelming."  
  
Obi-wan looked back at Anakin. The boy was struggling with something, debating whether or not to say. Obi-Wan put his hand on Anakin's left shoulder and Anakin broke down completely.  
  
"Remeber that time you came to see me, when I was on the floor? I know you thought I was crazy, seeming to look at nothing. I wasn't looking at nothing. It was..a person. A man. He was the one who caused all this. He marked all the ones who got sick. He kept saying that we belong to him."  
  
Obi-Wan sat shocked.  
  
"Anakin..you were probably just halluci-.."  
  
"NO!," Anakin yelled," I wasn't hallucinating. He was real. He was the shadow making everyone sick. He was evil..he was awful. He.."  
  
Anakin looked away. Obi-wan didn't know what to do. Luck seemed to be on his side because a few seconds later Qui-Gon was standing there. From the look on his face he had heard the entire conversation and Obi-Wan could feel tears once again.  
  
Qui-Gon knelt down and took Anakin's hand. "Ani, I'm sorry you had to go through this. I'm sorry we all had to go through this," he said as he looked at Obi-Wan," but it won't do to dwell on things. Let it go and you will feel better."  
  
Obi-Wan's lip trembled as he blurted out," She knew she was dying. She told and a few mere minutes later she died. Right in my arms."  
  
Anakin looked at him through his tears. Friendship, love and sorrow filled those blue orbs. Obi-Wan smiled a little and got one back. Anakin slammed him into a hug, which he returned back after getting over the brief shock. Qui-Gon laughed and it spread. Soon they were all laughing like lunatics. Maybe things weren't okay now, but Obi-Wan knew they would be.  
  
Split personalities, he thought, were kind of like feelings. They changed without knowing. Most of the time for the better.  
  
THE END!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
A BIG WARM HUG AND LOTS OF CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIES FOR ALL MY REVIEWERS. ALSO A FREE GLASS OF MILK! HEHE....  
  
STAY TUNED FOR MY NEXT STORY. THIS TIME IT WILL PROBABLY BE LORD OF THE RINGS..  
  
BYE-BYE!!!!! 


End file.
